


Finger Puppetry

by raritysdiamonds



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, size queen beppi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds
Summary: “All of me...?” he echoes, eyes wide and pupils huge, arousal contorting his face into expressions that might have been hilarious if they weren’t also somehow the sexiest thing Beppi’s ever seen, knowing thatheis having this effect on him. “Are you sure - what if I…?”“Djimothy.” Beppi cuts him off, positive he’ll burst from sheer frustration if he doesn’tdo something, anything, in the next second. “Isold my soul, remember? To theDevil. After everything we’ve been through - you really think a little magic dick is gonna be the one to pop me?”
Relationships: Beppi the Clown/Djimmi the Great
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	Finger Puppetry

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, can I offer you some nice clown porn in this trying time?
> 
> soooo I’ve sorta had this kicking around for a while thanks to a prompt from a pal, but I hear my boys finally got some blessed ✨canon interaction✨!!! c,: (just a heads up, I haven’t read the Carnival Chaos novel yet and started this long before it existed, so from what I’ve heard this is probably not compliant with either Beppi or Djimmi’s characterization in that. still, it only seemed right to um, christen this glorious occasion~ )
> 
> as always, thanks for reading and your thoughts are always welcome! <3

Beppi still marvels at how his hands don’t even reach halfway around Djimmi’s biceps, just like he’ll never get enough of the feeling of Djimmi’s strong hands on his back, holding him with Beppi’s long legs wrapped around his waist,  and not so much as a wisp of magic. Kisses that started soft and sweet rapidly escalate into something more urgent, heated, hungry, because they’ve been waiting all day to be able to touch and there are some things even Beppi prefers to do without an audience - like, say, his magical beefcake boyfriend. It’s like he hasn’t eaten in days and Djimmi’s an all-you-can-eat buffet, hands sliding over his broad shoulders, tracing his abs, pinching his nipples to feel him shiver and hum appreciatively against his lips. 

Djimmi breaks the kiss to nip and lick at Beppi’s neck, making him moan and tilt his head back while shamelessly grinding against him. He feels so good, solid and strong yet somehow also soft and squishy, a marshmallow toasted to perfection - quite literally, as Beppi can feel his magical energy heating up under his gloves, through his suit, everywhere they’re touching. It makes him tingle to think about what those hands could do to him - stretch him out, pull him apart, fling him around like a catapult - but they’re so gentle, so careful, cradling him like a precious treasure.  As much as Beppi loves that - and he  _ does _ , because there’s nowhere he feels safer and more protected than in Djimmi’s arms - he also maybe wouldn’t object to him extorting some of that almighty cosmic power a little more...forcefully.

“Djim,” he says, shivering as Djimmi starts to unzip his suit from the back, caressing the newly exposed skin, “c’mon, can we - I want -“

What he really wants is to be reminded how tiny and helpless he is in Djimmi’s magical grasp - but he also knows he worries about what could happen if he loses control of all that power. No matter how many times Beppi reassures him he could never hurt him, because he’s such a sweet squishy softie and he wouldn’t trade that for the world - even when it’s driving him crazy with the need to just be held down and fucked til he can’t see straight.

“What is it that you wish, my love?” Djimmi murmurs, smooth as silk; Beppi’s very tempted to completely kill the mood by requesting his  _ giggle stick  _ or  _ custard cannon _ , but before he can answer Djimmi grabs both his wrists in one hand and he’s pinned against a newly materialised plush, king-sized bed.

He lets out a breathless giggle as Djimmi grins down at him, a predatory gleam in both his gaze and grand-piano teeth while holding him captive with just two fingers - now  _ that’s _ just showing off. 

Djimmi slowly peels his suit all the way off until Beppi’s completely naked and exposed, stroking from his ribs down to his belly, light, teasing pinpricks of electricity that have him squirming with need for  _ moremoremore -  _ but Djimmi’s hand stops just short of where he needs it most, because he might be gentle but he’s still a big teasy bastard when he wants to be. 

“Ah, I see,” he says, before finally trailing one finger over Beppi’s cock, petting it like one of his balloon pups; he lets out a needy whimper, already hard, twitching almost comically as if it’s begging for attention. Djimmi finally grants it and takes him fully in hand, forcing a louder moan from Beppi as his hips reflexively cant up into the thick, strong fingers stroking him, increasingly desperate for friction. “Is  _ this _ what you want, my beautiful, eager little one?”

“Djim,  _ Djimmi _ , please, I’m, I need...“ Beppi writhes ineffectively, sinking into the exquisite torture as Djimmi continues to toy with him, langorously thumbing the head of his cock and massaging his balls. He bucks his hips, spreads his legs shamelessly as far as they’ll go. “Just - just fill me up, put it in, do  _ something… _ ”

Djimmi  _ tsk _ s, tone playful but his touch turning more hesitant. He lets go of Beppi’s wrists to cup his cheek, tenderness mingling with desire in his eyes. 

“Are you sure? Do you want me to…” He glances down at his own hand, impossibly huge around Beppi’s cock, “shrink?”

“No no no, no shrinking - I want you, all of you, just like this.” Beppi grabs Djimmi’s hand with  both of his, attempting to guide it lower while wiggling his eyebrows pointedly. “Balloons  _ stretch,  _ mister I-know-all-the-cosmic-secrets-of-the-universe…”

It occurs to him that maybe now isn’t the ideal time to sass him when Djimmi releases his cock, ignoring Beppi’s pitiful whine of protest.

“ _ Someone _ , it seems, is awfully needy,” he croons in  _ that _ voice, the deep, throaty, delicious one he usually shows off for his audiences, but it’s doubly devastating now it’s all for Beppi and he’s utterly at the mercy of the fingers gently pushing apart his cheeks, warm and slick with a miscellaneous magical substance. “Such is the fate that befalls the greedy...”

Beppi doesn’t really know what that means but he’s long past the point of caring as Djimmi slides his finger a little way in and he gasps, sharp pleasure-pain flooding him at just how  _ much _ it is. Djimmi’s so big and he’s so tight, but it feels right, already so good and that’s just  _ one _ finger, imagine what’s to come...

“Oh, that’s quite the stretch,” Djimmi murmurs, gently teasing tone a contrast with the concern in his eyes as he strokes Beppi’s thigh with his free hand. “If it hurts, if you want me to stop -“

“Go, go,  _ go _ ,” Beppi interrupts, sounding increasingly unhinged as he tries to grind down on his hand until Djimmi finally,  _ finally _ gives him what he needs and starts to move, pushing in and out into a gentle yet punishing rhythm.

“That’s it, love, you’re doing so well,” he murmurs, steadily picking up the pace while easing in another finger: he shifts the angle and Beppi almost  _ screams,  _ pleasure jolting through him so abruptly and intensely it’s like he’s being electrocuted or set on fire or both at once. “I couldn’t conjure anything more beautiful, my precious little finger puppet. I could pick you up like this, make you dance, show you off for all the isles to see. But this show isn’t for them - it’s all for me.  _ You’re _ all for me.”

Beppi’s pretty sure he could come just like this, with that possessive growl and those fingers honing in on that spot - but he’s determined the show isn’t over yet, because through the haze of pleasure he can see the outline of Djimmi’s cock tenting his pants. His mouth waters remembering the times he’s licked and sucked and stroked it, drinking in all the beautiful, desperate noises Djimmi made and how good it felt to take as much of his almost preposterous girth as he could, stretching out his lips and cheeks, filling him up like no one else could, like everything he’s ever needed. 

“Wait, wait,” he gasps, reaching out to pull Djimmi into another messy kiss while tugging at the waistband of his pants (which are actually baggier than Beppi’s, who’s the clown here?), “I see you, not-so-little Djim. I wanna feel him - you -  _ everything  _ inside me…”

Djimmi lets out a low groan, shuddering when Beppi rubs him through his pants - there’s definitely a lamp joke in there somewhere, but he’s just a tad too preoccupied to make it.

“All of me...?” he echoes, eyes wide and pupils huge, arousal contorting his face into expressions that might have been hilarious if they weren’t also somehow the sexiest thing Beppi’s ever seen, knowing that  _ he _ is having this effect on him. “Are you sure - what if I…?”

“ _ Djimothy _ .” Beppi cuts him off, positive he’ll burst from sheer frustration if he doesn’t  _ do something _ ,  _ anything _ , in the next second. “I  _ sold my soul _ , remember? To the  _ Devil _ . After everything we’ve been through - you really think a little magic dick is gonna be the one to pop me?”

Djimmi blinks, and then he starts to snicker, quiet at first and then building to the warm, joyous chuckle that’s Beppi’s absolute favourite sound in the world and never fails to get him going too - but it has the additional effect of making him _vibrate_ , and _hot_ _dawg_ if that ain’t a game-changer. Giggles melt into moans as pleasure pulsates through every inch of him, so overwhelmed with ecstasy and happiness and _love_ he feels like he really might burst, and he’s clutching at Djimmi, incoherent babbles tumbling out that might once have been words like _Djim_ and _please_ and _now_ , _now_ , _need you now._

Apparently, absurdly sexually frustrated clown isn’t one of the eleventy bajillion languages Djimmi speaks, because he withdraws his fingers, making Beppi whine at the emptiness. But he’s quickly distracted m as Djimmi wiggles his hips and shimmies out of his pants, putting on a show even though he could dispense with them with a click of his fingers, and it’s equally tantalising and torturous watching his makeshift legs swirl and dissolve into a tail of orange smoke to make way for his cock. It’s almost as long as one of Beppi’s arms, and at least twice as thick, so it’s lucky he’s always had a deceptively huge appetite for his noodly frame. 

He lets out an approvingly obnoxious wolf-whistle, and Djimmi just rolls his eyes before silencing him with a kiss, one hand cupping Beppi’s cheek while the other lifts him up. The first touch of his slick tip to his sensitive hole makes his breath catch, trembling with anticipation. 

“Ready?” Djimmi asks, dropping another kiss to his cheek, and Beppi just nods quickly, not even attempting a joke because  _ yes god please _ he’s ready, he’s never been readier for anything in his life.

Djimmi slowly pushes into him, forcing a gasp as Beppi squeezes his eyes shut against the sting because he feels so  _ full,  _ Djimmi’s length stretching him close to breaking point. It hurts so good, teetering right on the edge of pain and pleasure and Djimmi’s right there with him, holding him and stroking him and murmuring soothing, encouraging nonsense. He groans something in a language Beppi doesn’t even recognise when he’s all the way in, low and strained and sounding a little like he might spontaneously summon a demon.

“You’re so tight - feel so good...”

“ _ Please _ ,” Beppi whimpers, so overwhelmed with need he’s no longer sure exactly what he’s begging for until Djimmi starts to move, slowly at first and then faster, harder,  _ perfect _ . Every other thrust he’s hitting that spot that makes Beppi see stars, white-hot pleasure tearing increasingly obscene noises from his throat as the tent fills with a lewd yet bizarrely beautiful symphony of moans and gasps and grunts.

Djimmi’s thick fingers dig into Beppi’s hips not hard enough to hurt, but enough that it’ll leave marks, and just that thought rushes straight to his neglected cock. It’s not his first time, but it‘s so much more, not just the sheer size of him but because it’s  _ Djimmi  _ and he makes him feel so good, so loved and safe and everything he wants to hold onto forever. Everything Beppi couldn’t take his eyes off if he tried as he pounds into him, eyes flickering in bliss as he gasps out over and over, like a spell or a prayer or a curse: “Beppi, Beppi,  _ Beppi... _ ” 

Beppi almost laughs then, because his name’s so silly. It’s supposed to be, that’s why he chose it, but it was never supposed to be said like  _ this,  _ with such unabashed desire, and he was never supposed to want this, to dare to dream this incredible, beautiful,  _ magical _ cosmic knockout could want someone so silly and frivolous and ultimately disposable. 

But he can’t think about that now; he just wants  _ more _ , so much and too much and never enough. He needs to be stretched, filled, pushed past his limits of pain and pleasure, needs to prove he can take everything Djimmi has to give him. He wants to last forever, but he’s fast approaching his peak like the biggest hill of his coaster, plummeting into a double rush of dizzying bliss when Djimmi grasps his aching erection. He whimpers and arches into the touch desperately, coming undone with Djimmi telling him how good he’s doing, how beautiful he is like this, so full and tight like he was made for him, his Beppi, his - 

And it’s that name that really hits - the one Beppi hasn’t been in years, the one barely anyone knows he ever was from the only one he’d ever let call him that, and the one that tips him over the tightrope. He cries out as seemingly endless ecstasy wracks his body and blurs his vision, his come spattering the sheets and Djimmi’s hand and his own stomach, quickly becoming too sensitive but not caring, only making an indecipherable noise of protest when he feels Djimmi slow his pace because he knows he’s close from the noises he’s making and the way his hips shake. Beppi pushes back and clenches down around his cock, and Djimmi throws his head back with a guttural groan - almost a roar - as he comes, spurt after spurt of concentrated magic filling Beppi to the brim until it’s trickling down his thighs. 

They collapse together in a sticky heap, Beppi landing on Djimmi’s heaving chest with his cock still buried inside him. He doesn’t pull out as much as simply dissipate into swirling smoke, Li’l Djim having served his purpose for now, but they remain tangled across the silky sheets.

“...Well.” Djimmi glances down at him with half-lidded eyes and a huge, dreamy, smug yet adorably dopey smile. His turban’s slipped off and the top of his head is perfectly curved, smooth and shiny, a rare treat Beppi can’t resist reaching up to rub. 

“Well, well, well,  _ well,”  _ Beppi parrots playfully, snuggling into the crook of his arm and curling up across his chest as a wave of the most wonderful exhaustion washes over him. “So  _ that’s _ why they call you Djimmi the Great, huh?” 

Djimmi chuckles softly, stroking his huge, warm hand down Beppi’s back and lightly pinching his butt, earning a squeak. “A mere one of  _ many _ reasons, I think you’ll find.” 

“Ooooh. When do I find out the rest?”

“Maybe when you’re not so sticky.”

“But I’m not sticky, I’m Beppi,” he giggles, sticking his tongue out in triumph.

“You are utterly ridiculous,” Djimmi retorts, utterly failing to sound anything but loving as he presses a finger across Beppi’s lips in a futile attempt to quiet him. Never one to give up, Beppi licks it in earnest, tasting himself - a strange, yet curiously satisfying concoction as he feels Djimmi laugh, a low, warm rumble in his chest. He relents, shifting his hand from Beppi’s mouth to his waist and pulling him snug against his side, in all their sticky glory.

_ “Awww _ .” Beppi pouts, poking Djimmi’s cheek in retaliation before planting a sloppy kiss there. “But ya love me?”

“Tragically, more than anything in the multiverse.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated! <3


End file.
